


Все любят котиков

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Аврор Чанг хочет стать анимагом. И станет им. И что может пойти не так?
Kudos: 3





	Все любят котиков

Это было странно, очень странно.

Чжоу Чанг всегда была уверена, что ее анимагической формой будет лебедь. Она не раз представляла себе, как раскинет крылья, поднимаясь над землей… Тогда почему теперь, когда она уже выпила зелье и произнесла заклинание, об этом и мыслей не возникло? Нет, теперь ей хотелось странного: выгнуть спину, пройтись, мягко касаясь пола каждой из четырех лап, замурлы…

Что?!

Чжоу протяжно, с усилием выдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Так или иначе, у нее получалось. До сих пор все шло правильно, а то, что ее анимагическая форма оказалась не похожей на патронус… и такое бывает. И она выбросила из головы страхи и недовольство, расслабилась, позволяя превращению завершиться.

*~*~*

«Значит, все-таки кошка, – думала она, переступая лапами по каменному полу комнаты для перевоплощений. – Но ничего, это даже забавно».

Кошка и правда получилась милая и немного смешная. Черная, вернее, тёмно-тёмно-коричневая, с рыжеватыми подпалинами на лбу и носу и белыми «перчатками» на передних лапах. Она медленно колыхала над головой пушистым, как у белки, хвостом.

«Представляю, сколько от нее будет шерсти по углам», – подумала Чжоу. Кошек она всегда не то чтобы не любила, просто не понимала всеобщего умиления при виде этих зубастых и когтистых хищников. Но теперь, кажется, придется привыкать. В конце концов, для аврора такая анимагическая форма намного лучше «птичьей», особенно если эта птица – не какой-нибудь пронырливый воробей, а гордый и прекрасный, а потому мало где уместный лебедь.

Что ж, для первого раза было достаточно. Теперь… как там было в учебнике? «Представить свое прежнее тело?» Чжоу попыталась, но картинка, как назло, ускользала – так же, как недавно ускользал, не давался продуманный до мелочей образ лебедя. Вот и сейчас что-то невнятное, будто размытое. Или раздутое? Чжоу изо всех сил сосредоточилась, но «зацепиться» удалось только за гладкие черные волосы… и то ненадолго. В глазах потемнело, перехватило дыхание… Потолок закружился, несколько раз поменялся местами с полом, а потом и вовсе исчез.

*~*~*

Чжоу пришла в себя на полу. Ее трясло от холода, тошнило. Болела голова и – почему-то – грудь. Странно. Неужели она ударилась, когда падала? Но откуда ей было падать? Она же в кошку превращалась, а не в жирафа или там слона. Чжоу ощупала грудь и чуть не завопила от страха: вместо привычных аккуратных округлостей, предмета ее тайной гордости, восторга мальчишек и зависти однокурсниц, у нее торчало что-то огромное, тяжелое, покрытое голубыми дорожками вен. Да и сами руки: толстопалые, с обгрызенными ногтями – тоже были как будто не ее. Нет-нет, точно не ее!

Чжоу разглядывала себя в зеркальной стене комнаты, с каждой секундой все больше ужасаясь. Толстые щеки… отвислый живот и эти ужасные складки над ним! Откуда это все взялось?!

«Все нормально, аврор Чанг, – бормотала она себе под нос, собирая с пола одежду. – Мало ли что могло пойти не так? Какая-нибудь остаточная магия… Или тупой домовик на пол раздувающее зелье пролил. Сейчас ты пойдешь к инструктору. Он наверняка и не такое видел. Пара взмахов палочкой – и снова будешь собой».

Форменные брюки на нее не налезли, пришлось их уменьшить и затолкать в карман мантии. Мантию она, напротив, расширила и удлинила, но «арбузные» груди все равно слишком вызывающе торчали под ней. Чжоу вышла за дверь и тут же услышала:

– Эй, Буллстроуд! Милли! Тебя где носит? И зачем ты эту мантию нацепила?

Сначала Чжоу даже не обернулась, но – по мере того, как инструктор Кармайкл подходил к ней, продолжая разговаривать с пустым коридором, – она начала кое-что понимать… и лучше бы это оказалось неправдой! Выходит, то, что она брезгливо спрятала под мантией, не просто пусть изуродованное магией, но все же ее тело! Оно вообще не ее! Оно – какой-то Милли Буллстроуд, с которой они, похоже, как-то умудрились обменяться… Нет, до сих пор Чжоу о таком только читать приходилось! И где теперь искать эту девицу?

– Милли! – Кармайкл подошел к ней и взял за плечо. – Ты куда пропала?

– А-а-а… А где я должна быть? – осенило вдруг Чжоу.

– Что значит – где? Ты уже совсем соображать перестала? Я тебя к камину из Мунго отправил, за кроветворным зельем! А потом… Эй, ты куда?!

*~*~*

В министерском лазарете – вернее, в огороженном закутке, где прятался постоянно открытый для связи с Мунго камин, «Милли» и нашлась. Стояла там, совершенно голая, и ощупывала себя. Вернее, ее, Чжоу. Ее тело.

– М-милли?.. – неуверенно позвала. – Милли Буллстроуд?

Все казалось каким-то дурацким сном, ночным кошмаром.

«Ее тело» обернулось, недоумевающе уставилось.

– А ты вообще кто? – спросило.

Кто из них кто – удалось выяснить довольно быстро. Толстуха оказалась Миллисент Буллстроуд, слизеринкой с их курса. Теперь она работала здесь же, в Министерстве, на должности «подай-принеси». Чжоу она в конце концов тоже узнала, скривилась презрительно: «Ой, кажется, кто-то очень умный очень сильно влип!»

– Все, хватит болтать, – Чжоу схватила себя, то есть ее, за руку. – Идем сейчас же к инструктору Уингеру. Уверена, он уже сталкивался с таким и быстро вернет нас в наши тела… Слушай, как ты вообще ходишь? – буркнула она, в очередной раз стараясь не сгибаться под тяжестью огромной груди.

*~*~*

Если инструктор Уингер и проникся бедственным положением Чжоу, то виду не показал.

– То есть, ты теперь – Чанг? – спросил, едва сдерживая смех. – А ты – наша уборщица, как тебя там?

– Э-э-э, – промямлила Буллстроуд и опустила глаза.

– Прекрати немедленно! Не вижу во всем этом ничего смешного! – рявкнула Чжоу.

– Понял-понял, теперь не перепутаю! К сожалению, – сказал он уже серьезно, – я ни разу ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Тихо-тихо, не пугайся, – быстро добавил, оценив выражение лица Чжоу. – Вот, можем с Макгонагалл поговорить. Она наверняка что-нибудь придумает.

*~*~*

– Мисс Чанг, вы уверены, что выполняли все требования, необходимые для первого перевоплощения? – профессор Макгонагалл смотрела на нее задумчиво, почти как в те далекие времена, когда они выясняли, почему даже к концу урока у чайника торчат дикобразьи колючки, а мышь внутри заполнена сахаром.

Чжоу подробно рассказала ей о каждом этапе подготовки. Да, она была уверена, что нигде не ошиблась. Ни разу не вынула изо рта лист мандрагоры. Вовремя приготовила зелье и бросила туда свой волос. А потом до самой… Черт! Волос!!!

– Что-то вспомнили, мисс Чанг?

– Д-да. – Сердце как будто стучало у самого горла, мешая говорить. Не могло же все из-за этого… Ведь не могло же?.. – Волос. Я его уронила на пол… Но тут же подняла! – быстро добавила Чжоу. – А что? Нельзя было? В учебнике об этом ничего не говорилось!

Но Макгонагалл уже разговаривала с Буллстроуд. Расспрашивала ту, в какие помещения она заходит во время работы в Министерстве и бывала ли в аврорской лаборатории зельеварения. Оказалось, что еще как бывала.

– Ну так… Каждый вторник туда хожу, банки всякие на места расставляю. Ну, какие магией двигать нельзя.

И за день до того, как Чжоу готовила зелье анимагического перевоплощения, она тоже заходила в лабораторию. «Банки расставляла». У-у, дурища! У Чжоу даже слезы навернулись на глаза. Но кто, кто мог подумать, что волос, который она подняла с пола, окажется не ее?

– И что теперь делать? – прошептала она.

*~*~*

К счастью, Макгонагал считала, что обратный обмен вполне возможен. Но путь к нему обещал быть не легким и порой Чжоу казалось, что недостижимым. Подумать только, из всех британских магов было всего семнадцать зарегистрированных анимагов. И Чжоу должна была приложить все усилия, чтобы их стало восемнадцать… за счет Миллисент Буллстроуд! Да-да, той самой Буллстроуд, которой после окончания школы хватило ума только на то, чтобы мыть полы и расставлять банки?!

– Но она же… она же не справится!

Миллисент скривилась и хмыкнула – с такими знакомыми интонациями, что Чжоу захотелось ей врезать. Или хотя бы заорать: не смей разговаривать моим голосом!

Макгонагал развела руками:

– Так помогите ей, мисс Чанг. Вы же однажды прошли этот путь, и, как я понимаю, _почти_ без ошибок? Теперь вам предстоит сделать это вдвоем, синхронно – чтобы во время первого превращения вернуться в ваши настоящие тела. – Она взмахнула палочкой, вызывая календарь с фазами Луны. – До полнолуния всего три дня. Мандрагору и остальные ингредиенты рекомендую взять в лаборатории Мунго – им всегда поставляют лучшее. Что ж, девушки – удачи вам!

*~*~*

Как бы Чжоу ни хотелось сохранить все в тайне, но Кармайклу пришлось рассказать. И тот не подвел: на время «восстановления после несчастного случая» перевел работать в архив.

– Правда, сидеть там все равно должна будет мисс Буллстроуд, – пояснил Кармайкл. – Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы о твоем превращении назавтра заговорило все Министерство.

Конечно же, она не хотела.

– А тебе… Извини, дорогая, но кто-то должен делать работу Милли.

«О, нет!»

– Хоть на это у тебя мозгов хватит? – мрачно спросила Чжоу, когда он ушел. – И, кстати, не сутулься ты! Я так никогда не хожу.

– Ну… я старательная, – улыбнулась Буллстроуд. И тут же принялась сама давать советы: – Ой, ты швабру так не держи. И не нажимай сильно, двигай лего-онечко! А то уже к вечеру спина заболит, а завтра вообще не разогнешься.

– В отличие от тебя, у меня никогда ничего не болит.

– Но ведь это ж моя спина. Мне лучше знать, – почти ревниво ответила Буллстроуд. Интересно, она тоже волнуется за свое тело? Да было бы о чем!

*~*~*

У Буллстоуд и правда все болело. Спина начала ныть, стоило несколько раз согнуться. Ноги к вечеру будто свинцом налились. От подъемов по лестницам кружилась голова, от перемещений по камину – подташнивало. От салата у нее пучило живот, от омлета началась изжога.

Вечером Чжоу привычно встала в планку – и тут же заболели плечи. О попытках отжаться хотя бы раз не стоило и упоминать. Мерлин, да как Буллстоуд вообще живет?!

Больше месяца провести в этом теле – так и с ума можно сойти. Двадцать восемь дней первого подготовительного этапа, потом варить зелье и настаивать его до первого удара молнии. Чжоу надеялась, что хотя бы этого долго ждать не придется: сейчас же лето, грозы бывают часто.

*~*~*

Через три дня они начали подготовку, вернее, ее первую, самую трудную часть.

– Что, так целый месяц этот листок во рту держать? – снова переспросила Буллстроуд. – Да кто ж такое выдержит?

– Немногие, – пожала плечами Чжоу. – Но тебе придется.

– Что, и на ночь не вынимать? А если задохнешься?

«А если вынешь, я сама тебя задушу!»

– А жевать мне теперь как?

– Аккуратно! – Чжоу уже едва сдерживалась. Она что, до следующего полнолуния собирается нудеть?

– Ну… ладно тогда. Что, засовываем?

Чжоу кивнула и первой спрятала за щеку листик мандрагоры. Проследила, чтобы Буллстроуд сделала то же самое.

Первый этап начался.

*~*~*

– Спать будешь здесь, – Чжоу указала Буллстроуд на узкий диванчик в гостиной.

Жить они до возвращения в свои тела решили вместе. Вернее, это Чжоу решила – так ей было спокойнее. А Буллстроуд возражать не стала: кто бы отказался переехать из той конуры, которую она снимала в подвале старой аптеки, в уютную квартиру за два квартала от Гринготтса?

– Что-то тесновато.

– Ты поместишься. Кровать уступить не могу, уж извини: мне после работы надо отдыхать. Каждый вечер руки-ноги отваливаются. Слушай, ты что, даже зарядку никогда не делаешь?

– А зачем? – уставилась на нее Буллстроуд. Чжоу никогда бы не поверила, что ее лицо может так глупо выглядеть. – Мне и так хорошо.

– Зато мне плохо. Стоит пошевелиться – сразу что-нибудь болеть начинает.

– И кто виноват, что ты швабру держать не умеешь?

Наутро Буллстроуд долго мялась у шкафа, а потом спросила:

– А мне твои вещи можно брать?

– Конечно, – ответила Чжоу. А правда – не может ведь она все время в одной и той же мантии ходить? – Так, стоп! Это же не рабочее платье! Я его для прошлого рождественского бала купила! Ты не можешь в нем собирать пыль в архиве!

– Почему?

– Потому что… вот, держи! – Чжоу всучила ей строгий костюм. Буллстроуд покрутила его, поморщилась:

– Если бы я была такой красоткой, вообще бы длинного не носила. Слушай, Чанг, ну почему ты такая скучная?

Да Мерлиновы же штаны! Неужели из-за какой-то маленькой ошибки эту дуру придется терпеть больше месяца?!

*~*~*

Как ни странно, к присутствию в своей жизни Буллстроуд Чжоу привыкла довольно быстро. Соседкой та оказалась тихой и аккуратной. Каждый вечер зачем-то наводила порядок. Раньше Чжоу делала это раз в неделю и считала, что и так неплохо, но, пожалуй, куда уютнее, если в туалете не стоят сапоги, а с обеденного стола не свисает забытый там носок.

К ее словам, что питаться они теперь будут только правильными продуктами, Буллстроуд тоже отнеслась спокойно. А вот к попыткам Чжоу приучить свое «временное» тело хоть к какой-то активности – скептически, и предлагала не тратить время зря. Правильно, а на диване с журналом, за чтением последних сплетен из жизни «Чертовых сестричек» – это не зря.

Первое время Чжоу еще вставала по ночам, чтобы проверить, не выплюнула ли Буллстроуд листок мандрагоры «чтобы не задохнуться», но потом успокоилась. В конце концов, во всем случившемся только ее вина, а за ошибки надо платить. Это ненадолго.

*~*~*

Примерно на третьей неделе совместной жизни она начала ловить себя на том, что возвращаться дом с Милли (как она к тому времени начала называть соседку) стало куда приятнее. Больше не хотелось после работы завернуть в магазин, кафе или бар – в общем, куда угодно, только бы не проводить вечера в одиночестве. Если хорошенько пофантазировать, можно было даже представить, что они с Милли – не просто жертвы несчастного случая, а настоящие подруги. Особенно когда они, сидя у едва тлеющего камина, вспоминали школьные годы. А вспомнить им было о чем.

Что, впрочем, не мешало Чжоу считать дни до следующего этапа – зелья.

Обычно Чжоу приходила к Милли только вечером, перед уходом домой. Но однажды заглянула в обед, и…

– Ты что, правда это ешь? Вот-эту дрянь?! И давно?

– А что такого? – Милли спрятала за спину толстенный бутерброд, из которого торчало что-то темное и наверняка ужасно жирное.

– Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя вечно что-то болело! Эванеско! Милли, если ты поправишься… поправишь меня… если я из-за тебя растолстею хоть на пять фунтов!

– Да ладно тебе. Как растолстеешь, так и похудеешь. Ты ж и секунды на месте не сидишь, а дома одна трава. Хоть на работе вкусного поесть. Кстати, ты что, с Томасом встречаешься? – вдруг сменила тему Милли. В руке у нее откуда-то появился второй бутерброд, но Чжоу была начеку, и второе «Эванеско» удалось не хуже первого.

– С чего ты взяла?

С Дином Томасом Чжоу сходила когда-то на пару свиданий, а потом увидела его в кафе с Падмой. Объяснений, само собой, слушать не стала.

– А с того, что он меня на свидание пригласил. Сказал, что я изменилась, – усмехнулась Милли. – Как думаешь – сходить? Я б сходила, хоть он и грязнокровка, – почти жалобно протянула она. – Ну можно, а? Ну, пока я еще такая? – Милли откинула со лба волосы, улыбнулась – кажется, даже кокетливо, – повела плечами.

Чжоу, конечно же, собиралась отказать – сразу и безоговорочно. Но ей вдруг стало жалко Милли. Она за неполный месяц в ее теле прокляла все на свете, а ведь Милли в нем всю жизнь. И уж если ей выпал шанс ненадолго стать красавицей – пусть пользуется. В конце концов, что в этом такого – разок сходить с симпатичным парнем на свидание?

– Ладно, сходи… разок. Только не называй его «грязнокровкой».

*~*~*

– Что-что ты сделала? – От воплей Чжоу, казалось, стены вот-вот зашатаются.

– Ну я… мы… Ну мне же интересно было, как оно там…

– О, Мерлин! Ей было интересно! Слушай, чертова ты бестолочь! Это мое тело, ты еще помнишь, что оно мое?! Какого черта ты им распоряжаешься? Да еще так?! Ну скажи, что ты пошутила!

– Я пошутила, – послушно повторила Милли. Но, стоило Чжоу хоть немного расслабиться, добавила: – Только это еще не самое плохое.

– А что еще? – Мерлин, да что может быть хуже того, чтобы переспать со своим бывшим на втором «первом свидании»?

– Ну, мы только целовались… – начала Милли и умолкла.

– Тоже ничего хорошего, – проворчала Чжоу, но тут Милли решила закончить:

– И я свой листок… ну, в общем… проглотила. Случайно.

– Что-о?!

Нет, нет, этого просто не могло быть! Пусть скажет, что снова пошутила!

К сожалению, именно это было правдой.

– Слушай, ну я же не нарочно! Я просто… – Милли запнулась и смущенно продолжила: – Я же раньше вообще никогда не целовалась. Ну так – с языком.

– Правда? Это, конечно, все объясняет, – сказала Чжоу, сама удивляясь, что почти не злится. Полночи она прорыдала, отмахиваясь от Милли, бегавшей вокруг то со стаканом воды, то успокоительного. А теперь, с утра, все казалось не таким уж и мрачным. Отчаянье, охватившее ее при мысли, что придется все начинать с начала, постепенно отступало. Ничего ужасного не случилось, это просто очередные «непредвиденные обстоятельства». Сначала ошиблась она – тогда, с волосом; теперь Милли. Ничего, они справятся.

– Так ты не сердишься?

– Э-э… нет. – «Почти нет».

– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Милли. – Слушай, я в школе думала, что ты зазнайка еще та, хуже наших девиц. А ты… Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что мы… ну, в общем, что мы и правда подруги.

*~*~*

Второй листок Милли проглотила вместе с листьями салата уже на двенадцатый день лунного цикла. В этот раз она не оправдывалась и не мямлила. Еще и Чжоу обругала:

– Ты же сама мне сказала есть этот чертов салат! Бутерброды ей мешали! «Если я поправлюсь хоть чуть-чуть…» – кто ныл? Да ладно, было бы из-за чего реветь. В следующее полнолуние начнем заново. Обещаю – в этот раз точно получится.

Чжоу вскипела от злости. Конечно ей «ничего страшного»! Она-то больше не таскает каждый день по Министерству и швабру, и свою неподъемную тушу! Нет, она носит ее платья – те, которые Чжоу по полдня выбирала в бутиках или заказывала по французским каталогам. Еще и укорачивает их на пять-десять дюймов, демонстрируя всему Министерству коленки – ее, Чжоу, коленки! Она бегает на свидания и строит глазки всем, кто не успел отвернуться! Она перекладывает бумажки в архиве, а не мечется по всем этажам, стараясь всем угодить и выслушивая насмешки!

– Если в этот раз ничего не получится, я тебя убью, – тихо сказала она. – А перед этим буду долго-долго пытать. Круциатусом. Чтобы ты, бестолочь, наконец-то поняла, каково мне!

– Каково быть мной, ты хотела сказать? – усмехнулась Милли. – Ты и правда думаешь, что я этого не знаю?

– Так ты… нарочно?! Нарочно это сделала? Чтобы подольше затянуть вот это всё?

– Нет, – ответила Милли. – Конечно же, нет. Пусть мне очень хотелось бы подольше остаться такой… красоткой, я бы никогда нарочно не съела этот мордредов листок. Я правда хочу, очень хочу тебе помочь.

Как же Чжоу хотела ей верить!

– Интересно, в какого зверя я превращусь, – спросила она уже после, вечером.

– Я, выпив зелье с твоим волосом, стала кошкой.

– Кошкой – это здорово. Интересно, а превращаться в человека потом обязательно? – спросила вдруг Милли.

– Э-э-э?..

– Котиков все любят, – пояснила она с такой грустью, что Чжоу без труда додумала: «А меня – никто».

– Это неправда! Ну, не про котиков, конечно. Вот, Дину ты нравишься.

– Это ты ему нравишься. Целуется он с «тобой».

– А разговаривает – с тобой.

Милли взглянула удивленно:

– Ой! Об этом я как-то не подумала, – но тут же снова погрустнела: – Думаешь, он не сбежит в ту же секунду, когда узнает, какая я на самом деле?

Чжоу пожала плечами:

– Вот поменяемся и узнаем.

И правда – зачем загадывать так далеко? Неизвестно еще, когда им удастся снова поменяться. Мало ведь выдержать первый этап и приготовить зелье. Потом нужно будет дождаться грозы. Лето скоро закончится, а зимой грозы, надо сказать, нечасто.

И неизвестно, получится ли у них вообще.

*~*~*

Чем ближе было полнолуние, тем меньше Чжоу верила в успех. За прошедшие два месяца она не то чтобы привыкла к своему новому телу и новой жизни, но… как будто смирилась с ними. Даже утреннюю зарядку забросила – а зачем? И, кстати, права была Милли – бутерброды ничем не хуже салата или овсянки. Лучше даже.

Работа в аврорате, рейды, дружеские посиделки, квиддич по выходным – это к каждым днем отодвигалось все дальше и дальше, пока не стало казаться, будто оно вообще было не с ней. А если и было… Какая разница.

Если хорошенько подумать, ей вечно не везло. И в школе была неудачницей. Во всем хотела стать первой, а жизнь щелкала и щелкала по носу. И в аврорат пошла только потому, что не взяли в Отдел Тайн. И с этой дурацкой анимагией. Из их группы из семи человек отсеялись пять, и правильно сделали! И ей надо было, так нет – захотелось доказать себе и другим, что особенная, лучшая. Ну что – доказала! Теперь до конца жизни будет шваброй махать.

*~*~*

– Ну что, завтра вечером встречаемся возле хранилища ингредиентов? – спросила Милли за день полнолуния, выбирая, какую блузку надеть на свидание: с открытой спиной или с декольте до пупа. Кстати, Чжоу даже не помнила, чтобы у нее такие были. Неужели Милли сама их купила? И кто ей позволил распоряжаться ее гардеробом? А-а, какая теперь разница?

– Или нет, – Чжоу отвернулась к стене, спрятала голову под подушку, да еще и одеялом накрылась. В последнее время она тоже полюбила по вечерам забираться в кровать с журналом, и сама не заметила, как «Мэйджик спорт» и «Мэйджик джеографик» сменили «Ведьмополитан» и «Придира».

– Эй, что с тобой? – Милли присела рядом.

– Я не уверена, стоит ли заново начинать. Все равно ничего не выйдет.

– Да ладно. Я всего пару раз ошиблась, и больше этого не…

– Два раза? Всего два раза? – с издевкой переспросила она. – А хочешь знать, сколько раз я ошибалась? Сколько раз я уже начинала этот дурацкий ритуал? Четыре!

– То есть, это будет четвертый? – уточнила Милли.

– Как же! Седьмой. Если вообще будет, – буркнула Чжоу. Помолчала и начала рассказывать: – В первый раз я и правда этим дурацким листком чуть не подавилась. В первую же ночь, во сне. Испугалась и выплюнула. Полгода прошло, пока на новую попытку решилась. А во время одного из дежурств, когда за контрабандистом гналась, с метлы свалилась, ну и случайно… как ты с тем салатом. В третий – заклинание пропустила. Пришла с вечеринки, выпивши была, да и устала сильно. Поставила будильник, чтобы встать за полчаса до полуночи, и не услышала его. В четвертый… ну, вот это всё, – Чжоу развела руками, демонстрируя результат последней ошибки. – Вот и думаю: а может, к черту всё? – в глазах защипало от жалости к себе, Чжоу шмыгнула носом и продолжила: – Все равно ничего не полу-у-учится!

Сдержаться и не зареветь все-таки не вышло. Ладно, не очень-то и хотелось.

– Эй, ну ты что? Все получится, вот увидишь, – Милли обняла ее, погладила по голове, по растрепанным волосам. – Седьмой раз – это же хорошо. Разве ты забыла, что семь – счастливое число?

– Угу-у-у, – провыла Чжоу. – Волдеморту оно вон как помогло! И вообще – почему ты мне помогаешь? Жила бы себе красоткой и горя не знала?

– Ну, – Милли вздохнула, – Это ведь все равно не по-настоящему. Уж лучше… кошкой быть – тогда это точно буду я. И еще, – она помолчала, а потом уже не так уверенно добавила: – Мы же подруги? Правда?

– Ну, наверное…

А ведь и правда. Чжоу уже и забыла, когда у нее были подруги – после того, как они рассорились с Мариэттой. Да и тогда ей порой казалось, что они вместе только потому, что обеим это выгодно. Мариэтта могла похвастаться тем, что входит в компанию самых популярных девчонок их факультета, а Чжоу нравилось, что рядом кто-то вроде безотказного домовика, готового во всем ее слушаться.

А сейчас так непривычно было чувствовать себя слабой! Нет, внешне все было как и раньше: глупая уродина Милли Булстроуд рыдала, а великолепная Чжоу Чанг ее успокаивала. Поглаживала по голове, вытирала слезы с еще больше распухших щек, промакивала салфеткой нос. Обнимала. Рядом с собой… с ней было так хорошо, спокойно.

– Не уходи, – Чжоу сцепила руки у (себя?) нее за спиной. – Побудь со мной еще немного.

– Хорошо. Не волнуйся, я здесь.

– Подожди, а как же свидание? – опомнилась Чжоу. – Ты опоздаешь!

– Ничего. Подумаешь, в другой раз встретимся. Не хочу оставлять тебя одну.

– Потому что мы подруги? – улыбнулась Чжоу.

– Ага.

*~*~*

Утром Милли разбудила ее ни свет ни заря:

– Давай, поднимайся! Будем делать твою мордредову зарядку. Как ты там становилась? – И она попыталась встать в планку, больше напоминавшую позу закапывающей кость собаки. Чжоу рассмеялась:

– Задницу опусти!

И со вздохом: сейчас опять все заболит – показала, как надо.

– А, понятно. Ну и что тут трудного? – спросила Милли минутой спустя, когда Чжоу уже хотелось только уткнуться носом в пол и умереть.

– Ну как тебе сказать, – сквозь зубы прошипела она. – Теперь отжимаемся. У меня в прошлый раз семь получилось.

– А сколько нужно?

– Ну… сделай сто.

Надо же поддерживать «себя» в форме?

Потом они пошли на пробежку. Вернее, для Чжоу – прогулку, потому что бегать, когда враз потяжелевшая грудь подпрыгивает при каждом шаге…

– Уфф, невозможно. Да как ты вообще это делаешь?

Милли усмехнулась:

– Так я в последний раз бегала до школы еще. У меня тогда грудь еще не выросла. – И добавила уже серьезнее: – Говорят, есть какое-то белье с облегчающими заклинаниями…

– И ты все время об этом молчала?!

– Так оно стоит, как Нимбус. Ты же не собираешься всерьез его покупать… хмм… для меня?

Чжоу закатила глаза:

– Во-первых, неизвестно сколько оно еще будет «для меня». А во-вторых… мы же подруги? – И, когда растроганная Милли взяла ее за руку, добавила: – Ты же купила мне те ужасные блузки?

Лаборантка в Мунго, выдававшая им по очередному – третьему – листочку мандрагоры, взглянула удивленно. Но удачи пожелала и добавила, что от лунного синдрома лучше подойдет китайская мята. Чжоу и Милли переглянулись и расхохотались: Мерлин, им бы такие проблемы!

*~*~*

Еще недавно это показалось бы ей странным, но Чжоу и не заметила, как пролетело время до следующего полнолуния. Они с Милли приготовили зелье, добавив в него правильные – каждая свой собственный – волосы. Теперь надо было ждать грозы и ежедневно повторять заклинание. А еще Милли до сих пор встречалась с Дином, а в свободные вечера повторяла почти забытую со школьных времен Трансфигурацию, надеясь сдать вступительный экзамен на курсы при Мунго. Чжоу, как и раньше, решала в журналах задачки и головоломки, а однажды даже поучаствовала в конкурсе на лучшую квиддичную стратегию. Не выиграла, но пару приятных отзывов получила. По утрам они делали зарядку (к концу месяца Чжоу могла отжаться двенадцать раз) и бегали в парке, подружившись за это время с хозяевами двух терьеров и одного пуделя.

Даже скучная работа перестала раздражать Чжоу. Если соревноваться с собой – как быстро она успеет доставить нужный пакет или рассортировать брошенные где попало ингредиенты – бывало даже весело. И сотрудники, раньше не упускавшие возможности сказать что-то едкое глупой и нерасторопной уборщице, стали приветливее. Или это она сама теперь чаще улыбалась?

*~*~*

– Буллстроуд, это ты, что ли? – Блейз Забини, мечта некоторых хогвардских девиц, остановился поодаль.

– А кто еще? – неприветливо спросила Чжоу. Какие у Милли отношения с этим типом, она не знала, и очень не хотела ошибиться.

– Я тебя сразу и не узнал, – казалось, Забини говорил благожелательно. – Слушай, а ты изменилась!

– А-а… ну, спасибо.

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером?

Чжоу растерялась. Согласиться? А что – Милли же встречалась с Дином Томасом? Так почему бы ей не тоже не воспользоваться моментом?

– Не знаю, – пробормотала она. – И ты, это… Не ходи по мытому!

*~*~*

Сначала Чжоу даже не хотела подходить к камину. Кто бы там ни был – вряд ли он хочет поговорить с ней, «Миллисент Буллстроуд». Но «некто» оказался настойчивым.

– Можно подумать, у него там вопрос жизни и смерти, – бормотала она, опускаясь на колени и накладывая на себя маскирующее заклинание. Вдруг это родители? Объясняй им потом, что в ее доме делает бывшая слизеринка.

– Буллстроуд, ты здесь? Буллстоуд! – среди языков пламени появилась голова Дина Томаса. – Отзовись! Вопрос жизни и смерти! Чжоу… Она…

– Что случилось?!

– Ну, мы решили полетать…

– На метлах? – уточнила Чжоу, мысленно готовясь к худшему. Хотя что может случиться с ведьмой, даже если она упадет с метлы? Пара переломов, моментально залеченных заклинаниями?

– Э-э… без мётел, – пробормотал Томас, но Чжоу уже и так все поняла.

Заметалась по комнате:

– Зелье… где же оно, черт возьми?! Так, мама мне его всунула перед выпускным… Мерлин, и куда же я его?.. Ага! – нашла флакон, сунула в карман и вернулась к Томасу, который повторял как заведенный: «Буллстроуд, ты где? У тебя там связь нормальная?» – Немедленно открой камин!

Тело Милли висело между полом и потолком. Безжизненно повисшие руки, остановившийся взгляд… На секунду Чжоу даже испугалась, что не успела. Нет-нет, такого быть не могло! Маме тогда в Мунго сказали: «Четверть часа».

– Да что с ней такое? – испуганно спросил Томас.

– Аллергическая реакция, – пояснила Чжоу. – Я… она с детства не переносит яд веретенницы. Вы же его использовали для своих дурацких полетов?

– Ну-у…

– Давай отлевитируем ее к дивану, чтобы не упала, когда я дам зелье, – перебила она его. – Оно снимет основные симптомы, а потом, когда Мил… Чжоу очнется, вызовем целителей.

Дежурный в Мунго их похвалил: Милли за предусмотрительность: что рассказала подруге о своей, достаточно редко встречавшейся среди магов аллергии, а Чжоу – за то, что не растерялась и вовремя оказала первую помощь.

– У тебя замечательная подруга, – заверил он Милли, подавая ей чашку с укрепляющим раствором. – Теперь все будет хорошо. Пей небольшими глотками, потом выжди с полчаса. Если приступ не начнется снова, можете идти домой.

– Спасибо, целитель Сметвик, – улыбнулась Милли. – А подруга у меня и правда чудесная! Самая лучшая.

*~*~*

Дождь начался, когда они уже подходили к дому. Хлынул, как из ведра – будто сейчас июль, а не сентябрь. Пока пробежали ярдов двадцать – успели промокнуть до нитки. Про водоотталкивающие чары Чжоу даже не подумала – ей нравились стекавшие по лицу и волосам капли, почему-то по-летнему теплые. А вот почему его не наколдовала Милли?.. Может быть, ей тоже это нравилось? Но спросить Чжоу не успела: помешала вспышка над крышами… Мерлин, неужели молния?! Да-да, вот и раскат грома, пусть и отдаленный, едва слышный…

– Милли! Это не просто дождь, это гроза!

– Ой, уже? – подруга казалась растерянной. – Значит, скорей в Министерство?

*~*~*

Чжоу не помнила, как они добрались до камина, как дошли до тайника, где хранились зелья. Неужели все закончится именно сегодня?

«Или не закончится, – думала она уже в комнате перевоплощений и разглядывая фиал с зельем. Нет, оно получилось правильным – так оно и прошлый раз было правильным. А потом все пошло не так. А сейчас что случится? И двух часов не прошло с тех пор, как Милли принимала другие зелья. А что, если они не совместимы с анимагическим? И что тогда будет с их телами? Может быть, стоит подождать?

– Эй, чего мы ждем? – окликнула ее Милли.

И правда, чего? Даже если что-то не получится – начнут заново. А потом – снова. И снова. В конце концов, теперь Чжоу не одна – у нее есть подруга. А вместе они справятся. Когда-нибудь.

*~*~*

В этот раз трансформация началась правильно. Именно так, как Чжоу когда-то надеялась: ощущением раскрывающихся за спиной крыльев. Осталось только взмахнуть ими – как же это трудно с непривычки! – и взлететь!

Внизу бегала, задрав голову, черная кошка. Вернее, тёмно-тёмно-коричневая, с рыжеватыми подпалинами на лбу и носу и белыми «перчатками» на передних лапах. Пушистый, размером почти с кошачье тело, хвост недовольно ходил из стороны в сторону. Чжоу опустилась на пол рядом с ней.

– Привет! – сказала, но кошка только шарахнулась от нее, отбежала и забилась в дальний угол. Да, похоже, так им не поговорить. Пора было превращаться в человека.

Чжоу представила себе свое тело, прежнюю себя… нет, не ту, которую в последние месяцы видела в зеркале. Ту, что сидела на диване в ее… вернее, уже «их общей» гостиной. Которая поддерживала ее, не давая пасть духом; За которую она так испугалась совсем недавно. И нет, не потому, что боялась за сохранность «своего имущества». Она боялась потерять Милли. Свою подругу.

Вместо крыльев у Чжоу снова были руки – такие знакомые, сильные, с тонкими пальцами и… обгрызенными под корень ногтями! Мерлин, надо будет как-нибудь познакомить Милли с маникюрными ножницами!

– Милли?..

Кошка настороженно смотрела на нее из угла комнаты, даже не думая превращаться в человека.

– Кис-кис… Тьфу! Милли!

Чжоу присела рядом. Кошка потерлась лбом о ее коленку, замурлыкала. Чжоу осторожно – это же не какой-то дикий зверь, значит, не должен кусаться и царапаться? – почесала ее за ухом.

– Ты что, не можешь превратиться обратно? Мне вызвать Уингера? Или… или ты не хочешь?

Кошка снова ткнулась лбом ей в ладонь, запрыгнула на колени. Чжоу погладила ее по гибкой, шелковистой спинке.

– Ты что, думаешь, что так будет лучше? – догадалась она. – Что кошек все любят, а саму тебя не будут? Но ведь это не правда.

Кошка фыркнула, явно не соглашаясь.

– Тебя Забини на свидание приглашал… И Дину ты нравишься. И с работой справляешься. Милли, ну правда – а как же экзамен по трансфигурации? Ты же столько времени готовилась? – уговаривала она ее. – А еще я… мне тоже ты нужна. Ты, а не кошка! Эй, ты куда?

– А что, стоило у тебя на коленях превращаться? Или все-таки стоило слезть?

– Милли! – Чжоу бросилась ей на шею. – Ты вернулась!

– Ага, могла бы и не слезать, – рассмеялась та. – Никакой разницы. Может, все-таки оденемся? Без меховой шубы тут как-то не жарко.

*~*~*

– Ну что, пошли домой? – спросила Чжоу, когда ей удалось запахнуть любимую блузку Милли так, чтобы было видно только часть груди, а не всю полностью.

Милли удивленно взглянула на нее:

– Э-э… к тебе?

Чжоу взяла ее за руку, улыбнулась:

– К нам.


End file.
